


FRIENDS

by Iria97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friends AU, Friends to Lovers, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97
Summary: Brienne y Jaime temen dar ese paso de la amistad hacia algo más. Pero cuando se siente tan fuerte un sentimiento, es mejor dejarse llevar.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. E. PILOTO

Ahora comprendía porque quería pasar la nochevieja solos. Aunque para ella siempre había sido una fecha familiar, Jaime le invitó a pasar los últimos minutos del año a solas y debió sospechar porque.

Su salón estaba rodeado de pétalos de rosas iluminadas por la luz del árbol de navidad. Pero lo más sorprendente fue ver el camino que hacían las rosas hasta aquel hombre del que se había enamorado tiempo atrás.

“¿Recuerdas que todo empezó justo aquí?” el hombre escondía algo tras su espalda pero el movimiento que hizo después hizo que Brienne soltara el aire, que estaba manteniendo, en un suspiro.


	2. EPISODIO UNO

ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS 2019  
La luz de la mañana llegó hasta sus ojos despertandola en aquel día de fiesta. No eran ni las diez y ya estaba despierta, en aquel día deprimente en el que todos sus amigos había decidido pasarlo con sus familiares o parejas. ¡No era justo! Ella daba más de lo que recibía, sin duda alguna. Cuando sacó aquel tema una semana atrás todos habían puesto cara de lástima al verla, y eso le había molestado más.

“Lo siento, Brienne. Sabes que le prometí a Theon que iba a pasar Acción de Gracias con él y su familia. No puedo cambiarlo ya.” incluso su mejor amiga, Sansa la abandonaba en un día así.

Pero no importaba, pensaba cenar con una mantita viendo alguna película de terror para olvidar que todo el mundo prefería pasar aquel día con alguien más antes que con ella.

“¿Seguro que estarás bien?” al asomarse a la habitación de su amiga, está la ahogó en preguntas. “¿Por qué eres tan cabezona? Podrías pasar esta fecha con Hyle.”

Aquella propuesta la remato.

“Sabes lo que me hizo, ni loca vuelvo a hablarle.” con la mirada siguió a su amiga que iba y venía con cosas. “¿Cuántos días vas a estar allí?” era exagerado lo que llevaba.

“Pero el parece arrepentido y muy propenso a una relación. Creo que su apuesta fue de doble filo y terminó enamorado de ti” Sansa se giró hacia ella y se señaló a si misma. “Voy a estar dos días, pero una tiene que cuidar su imagen.”

“Cuidate, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que te juntaste con ellos.” preocupada por su amiga la abrazó y sintió como le devolvió el abrazo.

“No te preocupes, el desastre de pascua fue porque estaban mi familia y la suya juntas.” Los Stark y los Greyjoy no eran conocidas por ser amistosas entre ellas. Ambas familias controlaban el comercio de transporte en la ciudad de Desembarco y era conocidas enemigas, eso no impidió que dos de sus hijos se enamorarán.

Sansa salió por la puerta dejándola preocupada aún, pero no podía hacer nada más que apoyarla en sus decisiones.

Todo el día lo consumió con trabajo atrasado para no pensar en su patético y solitario día. Se había autoconvencido que era como cualquier otro día y que sólo existía para vender más comida a la gente. Pero cuando se sentó en su sofá, con manta, chocolates, una pizza al lado y una botella de vino a su lado tuvo que sumergirse en el alcohol para ignorar aquellos pinchazitos en su corazón.

La película pareció interesante durante unos cinco minutos, cuando se dio cuenta de la obscuridad y que estaba sola la película pareció convertirse en otra preocupación. En la película un acosador se asentaba en la casa de su víctima y esta era atormentada con llamadas sobre la localización en la que estaba el acosador que resultó ser en un agujero de le pared que estaba tapado por un póster.

Un ruido en su puerta la asustó y tiro su copa de vino en la dirección del sonido.

“Ay, no tienes que ser tan bruta. Soy yo.” escuchó la voz de Jaime y dio a la lámpara para verlo frente a ella con una mano en la cabeza, lo había herido. Sin pensarlo se levantó tirándolo todo para ver lo que le había hecho.

“Lo-lo siento. Creía que era...” quién iba a decir que era, un acosador como en la película. No.

“No pasa nada, debería haber avisado.” Brienne se le acercó con unas gasas y agua oxigenada.

“Creí que ibas a pasar la noche con Margy” lo invito a sentarse mientras ella le curaba.

“Antes de empezar la noche ya estábamos discutiendo.” hizo una mueca de dolor y ella se disculpó con la mirada.

“¿Por lo mismo de siempre?”

“Por lo mismo de siempre.” Brienne se sentó frente a él y le ofreció una copa de vino.

“Si estáis en niveles distintos de la relación, ¿por qué no cortais?” bebió de su copa y él la imitó.

“No comprende que no quiero hijos, ni casarme. Estamos bien cómo estamos, ¿por qué cagarla ahora?” subió su copa en su dirección. “Brindemos por la amistad. Esa que no pide nada a cambio.” ella chocó su copa y en ese momento la noche se convirtió en un recuerdo negro.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con dolor de cabeza y con la maldita luz del día en la cara. Aunque pasaba algo novedoso, su ropa no estaba. Levantó las sábanas encontrándose con dos cuerpos desnudos y se tapó rápidamente. Se giró lentamente encontrándose con una cara muy familiar.

“Mierda, ¿en qué momento se nos ocurrió?”

Su cabeza daba vueltas, o era la habitación. No lograba diferenciarlo. Pero unas imágenes de la noche anterior se aglomoraron en su cabeza.

No sabía quién lo había empezado pero ambos se besaban en el sofá de su salón, de un momento a otro se levantaron sin separarse y se dirigieron a su habitación. Allí se quitaron la ropa y una sensación llegó a su piel. Aquellos besos y caricias, aún quemaban en su piel. Sobretodo su mirada sobre la suya, sin apartarla se habían unido en un gozoso viaje.

“¡No!” gritó y se tapó la boca liandose en la sábana. “Esto no puede estar pasando.” hizo el intento de salir pero entonces vio aquellos ojos mirándola. “Jaime.”

“¿Por qué estoy desnudo en tu cama?” él se tapó con el almohadón y ella se arrodilló frente a él.

“Mira mi cara, ¿tiene pinta de saber algo más que la tuya?” no quería ser borde en un momento así, pero sin querer necesitaba defenderse de alguna manera.

Ambos se asustaron cuando escucharon la puerta.

“¿Sansa?” le preguntó levantándose.

“No, iba a pasar unos días con Theon.”

“¡Brienne!” escucharon la voz de Sansa.

“Pues ha cambiado de idea.” lo vio salir por la ventana y ella lo agarró del brazo.

“¿Estás loco? Te vas a matar.” lo miró preocupada. “Escondete bajo la cama o en el armario.”

No le dio tiempo a ninguno a hablar cuando escucharon pasos. Brienne le soltó y se tiró en la cama tapándose y haciéndose la dormida.

“Brienne.” escuchó la voz rota de su amiga y se destapó un poco viéndola destrozada.

“Sansa.” esta se tiró encima abrazándola. Sus lágrimas mojaron su hombro.


	3. EPISODIO DOS

NAVIDAD DEL 2019  
Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando aguantar sus sollozos. No podía ser de nadie más.  
En su mano izquierda sujetaba un predictor en positivo. Esto cambiaba todo o nada. Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y sus sentimientos estaban a piel de flor.

El padre de su hijo o hija había dejado claro que solo eran amigos, que solo había sido un calentón desesperado por la pelea con su pareja.

“Brienne, no se pueden enterar de esto. Nadie.” ella colocó la sonrisa más practicada del mundo y asintió con la cabeza.

En aquel momento le pareció lo mejor, pero sus pensamientos seguían en él y en aquella estúpida noche. Después de semanas.

“¿Te falta mucho? Tengo que arreglarme.” la voz de Sansa la saco de su mundo interior y tiro el predictor al váter sin querer.

“Si, si. Espera un momento.” sintió más miedo que asco al meter la mano, nadie se podía enterar. Obviamente en un futuro lo sabrían, pero aquel día no era el momento.

Con las prisas lo tiró a la papelera y salió sin mirarla. Si veía la cara que tenía, Sansa lo sabría.

“Tenemos que preparar las cosas para la fiesta.” si, justo aquel día habían decidido hacer una fiesta de navidad.

“Solo lo haces para poder estar con Tyrion.” se sentó en el sofá cogiendo su teléfono sin prestarle atención a su reacción.

“Sabes que si. Me ha estado evitando desde que nos besamos y esta es la mejor ocasión para ponerlo en su sitio.”

Vio como Sansa daba vueltas por el piso colocando cosas relacionadas a navidad. Se sentiría mal en no ayudarla si no fuera una limpiadora impulsiva. Si le ayudaba, Sansa cambiaría todo lo que ella hiciera y la regañaria sin parar.

“Familia, ya estoy en casa.” la hermana pequeña de Sansa entró con sus propias llaves.

“Arya, ¿cuántas veces te voy a decir que toques?”

“Esta ya es mi casa, igual que la de vosotras.” se sentó junto a Brienne.

“¿Así has venido a la fiesta de tu hermana?”

“Al contrario de ti, hermanita. Yo no voy buscando ninguna aprobación masculina. Al revés, voy huyendo de ellos.”

Arya pasaba las 24 horas del día con ellas, hasta que un día se acostó con su vecino de la acera del frente y empezó a huir de él. Al estar frente a su piso, él podía ver cada vez que Arya llegaba y no desaprovechaba el momento para intentar ligar con ella.

“¿No vendrá Gengry verdad?” Arya se abrazo a Brienne colocando la cabeza sobre su hombre para mirar lo que hacía con su móvil.

“Sabes muy bien que si. A parte de nuestro vecino, es nuestro amigo.”

Así llegó la noche, entre discusiones de las hermanas y una Brienne pensativa.

“Arya, ¿te falta mucho? Me estoy meando.” le gritó al otro lado de la puerta y una mano la metió dentro del baño.

“Brienne, ¿tú crees que soy mala hermana?”

“Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué?” intento poner cara indiferente al ver el predictor en su mano.

“Porque Sansa no me ha contado nada. Siempre me regaña porque no le cuento nada y ahora ella me esconde esto.” vio a Arya muy afectada y se asustó cuando la vio abrir la puerta. “le voy a cantar las cuarenta.”

“¡No! Espera, no es suyo, es mío.” cerró la puerta sin mirar la fuerza y se escucho un portazo.

“¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué hacéis ahí las dos?” se escuchó a Sansa.

“Nada, Brienne me pregunta cómo le queda su vestido.”

Aquello pareció conformarla ya que no se le volvió a escuchar.

“¿Estás embarazada? ¿De quién? ¡Felicidades!” Arya no le dejó responder cuando la abrazó fuertemente.

“Y-yo no sé si debería decírtelo.”

“¿Es alguien que conozco? Si. ¿Alguien cercano? Si.” se le veía todo en el rostro.

“Es Jaime.” Arya se calló sin tener reacción alguna.

“¿Jaime? ¿Nuestro Jaime?”

“Si, ¿quién más si no?”

“¡Tienes que decírselo! Tiene el derecho de saberlo.”

“No lo entiendes. Cortó con Margy por eso, no quería atarse a nadie. No es tan sencillo ahora contarle esto.”

“Quizás Margy no era la indicada. ¿A ti no te gusta él?”

Un sonrojo ocupo sus mejillas. Por supuesto que le gustaba, no dejaba de repetir las imágenes de su noche juntos en su cabeza. Pero él estaba en otra liga.

“Eso no tiene nada que ver.”

“¿Cómo que no? Sois amigos, os conocéis de siempre y si encima es bueno en la cama. Ya tienes marido.”

“Arya, lo nuestro fue algo de solo una noche.”

Desde luego que Arya no lograría convencerla. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de darle vueltas durante toda la tarde?

Los invitados empezaron a llegar poco a poco. Y entonces lo vio acompañado por una mujer rubia y curvulenta, Margaery.

“Brienne, cuanto tiempo.” ella la saludo sonriente.

“Margy, no te esperábamos.” miró de reojo a Jaime quién miraba a su pareja.

“Ya, es toda una sorpresa para mí también.” 

“Marg y yo hemos vuelto.”

“Me ha prometido que este año nos mudaremos juntos.”

Podria parecer una tontería, pero conociendo a Jaime sabía que eso era un gran paso.


	4. EPISODIO TRES

NOCHEVIEJA 2019  
“Sansa. Deja de ser una niña.” Arya la apoyaba. No se había separado de ellas en toda la semana.

“¿Cómo se lo contaste a ella antes que a mi?” parecía muy ofendida.

“Ya te lo he dicho. Se enteró ella solita, no le dije nada.”

“Aun asi deberías habermelo contado.”

“¡Eso hice un día después!”

“Después de a Arya.”

“Que ella vio el predictor. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?”

“Deberias contárselo a Jaime. Imagínate como se sentirá él si se entera por alguien más.”

“No.” Arya le respondió. “Ese bastardo se presentó en la noche que la convencí para que tuvieran una relación. Pareciera que no le importase su noche juntos.”

“Ya le dejó claro eso, pero ser novios no es lo mismo que tener un hijo en común.”

Estar con ambas hermanas no le ayudaba a aclararse así que se dirigió hacia la puerta de enfrente y abrió encontrándose con Tyrion.

“¿Tienes azúcar?”

“Si, claro. Cógela.” él le respondió sin levantar la mirada de su portátil, cuando la miró se levantó preocupado. “¿Qué te pasa?”

“Estoy embarazada.” no le costó decirle a Tyrion, sabía lo inteligente que era y que la apoyaría.

“¿Debo decir felicidades? ¿Lo quieres?” nadie le había preguntado eso antes.

“Por supuesto. No pienso deshacerme de él.”

“¿El padre piensa igual o piensa en huir con el rabo entre las piernas?” Tyrion la invitó a sentarse a su lado y le agarró las manos apoyándola.

“No-no sé, él no lo sabe.”

“No pienso decirte que hacer pero debería ser lo primero que hagas. Si él huye, ya le romperemos las piernas nosotros para que no corra.”

Aquello la hizo reír. Jaime y Tyrion son hermanos e imaginarse eso fue gracioso.

“Gracias por escucharme. Se lo diré, si.”

Un silencio se formó durante un minuto pero lo rompió ella.

“¿Cómo van las cosas con Sansa?” desde el punto de vista de su amiga la vida era injusta, y él un tonto.

“Sabes que no van. Ella es muy joven para mí, debería buscarse un novio.”

“Eso no impidió que os acostaráis juntos.”

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Sansa se lo contaba todo.

“Aunque nos sintamos sexualmente atraídos, tener una relación es distinto. Somos de distintas generaciones.”

“Pero aun así os comprendéis, os reís juntos, os gustais físicamente y os conocéis lo suficiente para saber que funcionaría.”

“¿Y si no funciona?”

“¿Cómo sabes eso antes de empezar? ¿Y si funciona? ¿Y si sois felices? No tenéis que mirar a un futuro lejano, solo disfrutar el ahora juntos que es lo que deseáis.”

En aquella conversación ambos habían cambiado de parecer. Ambos seguirían el camino que más les gustara, aunque sufrieran con las piedras.

La noche llegó y todos los amigos fueron a cenar a la casa de los dos hermanos.

“Hola Margy.” escuchó a Tyrion en la puerta. No se acordaba de ella ya. “Ven, quiero enseñarte mi nueva adquisición.”

'Gracias Tyrion.' pensó dirigiéndose a Jaime.

“¿Como estás?” se sentó a su lado.

“Algo nervioso si te digo la verdad.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Voy a pedirle a Marg que se case conmigo.”

En ese momento se nublo su vista. No pida entrometerse en su vida así.

“Jaime.” la chica casi se tiró encima de él y Brienne se levantó dejándolos solos.

“Brienne.” Tyrion la llamo pero salió de la casa sin prestarle atención. En el rellano la detuvo. “Brienne, ¿a dónde vas? La noche solo acaba de empezar.”

“Tyrion, se que me dijiste que el padre debe saberlo. Pero, ¿qué pasa si está prometido y tiene su vida hecha?”

“Debes decírselo sean lo que sean sus impedimentos. Él es su padre igual que tú su madre. Tú vas a ser madre y nadie te ha preguntado si te venía bien.”

Como siempre, Tyrion la hacía pensar.

“Sé fuerte, Jaime es un idiota y seguro que te ha hecho daño pero no huiría.”

“¿Cómo sabes que es suyo?”

“Por tu cara al huir y tu cara a su lado.” se dio la vuelta. “Ve a tu casa y deja la puerta abierta.”

Confiaba en Tyrion y le hizo caso.

Prefirio no encender la luz, la sala era iluminada por la luz de la calle. Así no vería su cara cuando se lo dijera.

“¿Brienne? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Jaime.” ni siquiera pudo girarse para mirarle. 

'Se fuerte, se fuerte.'

“Estoy embarazada.” no podía verle la cara pero el silencio la mataba.

“Feli...” lo interrumpió antes.

“Y es tuyo.”


	5. EPISODIO CUATRO

DIA DE MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. 2020  
Su barriga empezaba a notarse ya, sabía que algún día iba a pasar pero era raro pasar de lo psicológico, de saber que estaba embarazada a actualmente notar a un ser vivo dentro de su cuerpo, desarrollándose y creciendo.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Arya, quien se había asentado en su casa. Ya parecía que vivía con ellas. Brienne casi lo agradecía porque toda la ayuda física como mental era bienvenida.

Jaime se había hecho responsable de su embarazo pero solo de eso. Siendo honesta consigo misma Brienne ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. Sabía que él había madurado pero no iba a dejar a su pareja de cinco años de relación por ella. Qué se hiciera cargo de su hijo o hija ya le hacia feliz, que creciera con su padre y lo conociera.

De eso intentaba convencerse, pero su corazón aún estaba recuperándose de la nochevieja donde se lo había dicho.

“¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible” fue las primeras palabras que le había soltado después de haberse quedado mudo por diez minutos.

“Ojalá no te estuviese diciendo esto pero si, es tuyo. Ni yo, ni tú podemos cambiarlo.”

“Te acabo de decir que pienso pedirle la mano a mi novia, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?”

“Esto no afecta a tu vida, puedes casarte con quien quieras.”

“Eso no es lo que pensara ella.”

Vio como se sentaba en una silla para tomar aire.

Brienne sabía que esa noticia no era fácil de tomar, ella había dudado al principio, asustada del propio preciptor. Pero aún así le dolía ver qué ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que podía pasar después de aquella noche juntos.

Con todo su alma intentaba olvidar aquella noche, por el bien de la amistad que aún quedaba entre ambos. Al menos tenía el apoyo de Sansa, Arya y sorprendentemente el de Gendry quien se había enfadado por ser el último en enterarse.

“¿Qué estáis embarazados?” preguntó a lo que todo el grupo de amigos asintió la cabeza. “¿Cómo soy el último en enterarme?”

Al igual que su enfado había venido se había ido con Arya dándole un beso. Estos dos se habían vuelto más cercanos después de nochevieja, según Arya había hablado con el toda la noche y lo veía de otra forma pero no le había dicho nada de que fueran pareja.

“¿Tienes algún antojo?” Arya le preguntó y ella negó. “Hoy festivo nos vas a tener a todos aquí, así que no te preocupes. Si alguien dice algo fuera de lugar le rompemos los dientes.” Brienne sabía a quien se refería perfectamente.

“Si, ya todos sabemos de quién hablas. Por cierto, ¿sabéis algo de él?” Sansa se sentó junto a ellas.

“¿No iba a pedirle matrimonio a Margy?” Arya se abrazó a Brienne. La más pequeña de los Stark estaba muy protectiva con ella, según ella misma querría al bebé como si fuera su tía así que no podía dejar que le pasará nada.

Cada vez que se hablaba de Jaime, ella le acariciaba la mano o la abrazaba y Brienne le agradecía que la viera como una hermana también pero no quería hacerlas preocupar por aquello.

“Tyrion no lo ha visto en toda la noche.”

Brienne y Arya la miraron haciendo sonrojar a Sansa.

“Eso lo sabes porque has estado toda la noche con él.” Arya no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a su hermana.

No sorprendió a ninguna el hecho de que pasara la noche con su novia después de pedirle la mano. A Brienne ya no le dolía como antes, su amistad era más fuerte y quería verlo feliz. Eso intentaba convencerse, intentaba apagar su lado egoísta y celoso donde verlo con otra le rompía el corazón. Otra que era su novia, ella era la otra con la que se había acostado una noche. Cosa que sorprendentemente le había perdonado a Jaime. Debía quererlo mucho.

Aquella noche de Martin Luther King las tres se tumbaron en el sofá a ver películas de dibujitos y a comer chocolate. Así se durmieron abrazándose las tres.

Brienne no supo en qué momento se despertó por el ruido del rellano. Alguien se había caído y había hecho un ruido horroroso. Así que se levantó despacio y salió para ayudar a la persona que no fue otra nada más que el hombre con el que estaba soñando.

“Jaime, ¿estás bien?” intentó ayudarlo a levantarse pero él la apartó con una mano riéndose.

“Si, si. Solo me he mareado.” casi no le comprendía.

“¿Estás borracho?” se agachó frente a él.

“No, no.” intentó levantar la mirada hacia ella pero movió la cabeza golpeándose con la pared. “Bueno, puede ser que un poquito.”

“Ven, necesitas algo de agua y luego a la cama.” con esfuerzo logró levantarlo, no porque pesara mucho sino porque él no se lo ponía fácil con su risa y su balanceo borracho.

Una vez en el baño lo metió bajo el agua fría aún vestido, cosa de la que él se quejó pero ella lo mantuvo allí hasta que lo vio algo más espabilado.

“¿Por que vienes así? ¿Algo que celebrar?” él rió aún más fuerte y ella intentó callarlo. “Shh, Tyrion estará durmiendo.”

“O follandose a Sansa.”

Brienne lo ignoró y lo agarró del brazo para llevarlo a la cama.

“¿Puedes desnudarte?”

El no dejaba de reírse y es la ponía nerviosa.

“¿Quieres repetir?” ni siquiera le contestó y él ya se estaba desnudando.

Una vez lo metió en la cama y lo tapó con su corcha, suspiró aliviada saliendo de la habitación.

“Brienne.” la llamó aún desde la cama. “Quiero que sepas que quiero a ese niño, o niña. Qué soy feliz de tenerlo contigo. ¿Qué es mejor que tener un hijo con la mujer que es tu mejor amiga y...”

No se había atrevido a girarse pero cuando sus palabras quedaron en el aire, se giró para mirarlo. Se había dormido mitad de su discurso.


	6. EPISODIO CINCO

PASCUA 2020  
“¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? ¿Chocolate? ¿Leche?” Jaime le preguntaba sin dejarle responder.

“No, gracias. Lo que quiero es salir de aquí, necesito aire y caminar.” escondió su cara entre los cojines del sofá.

“Sabes que es posible. Las embarazadas estáis entre las personas de riesgo y entre las restricciones casi no podemos hacer nada.”

Planeaba el 2020 como uno de los mejores años de su vida, debido a su embarazo y su reciente romance con el hombre que amaba pero un virus se había entrometido en su vida, y en la de todos. No podían salir, no podían vivir, casi ni podían respirar.

Lo único que sacaba a flote su 2020 era la compañía y apoyo de todos sus amigos, quienes ahora la rodeaban. Unos estaban en la puerta de enfrente y los otros al otro lado de la acera. Por fin Gendry había conquistado a la más pequeña de los Stark y esta se la pasaba todo el día en casa de su hermana y en la noche en la de su vecino. No muy distinta a su hermana mayor, quién se escapaba como una niña a la casa de enfrente para estar con su novio.

Brienne se podría sentir sola si no fuera por el detalle de que Jaime no se separaba de su lado. Desde aquella borrachera, Jaime se había abierto a ella y a su bebé. Sobretodo a ella, tenían una extraña relación. Parecían pareja, incluso habían llegado a besarse pero aún no daban un paso más allá para hacerse la pregunta.

“Hoy podemos hacer una video-conferencia con tu padre y así hablas con alguien que no seamos nosotros.” él le había dado esa idea, lo que la hizo reír. “¿Qué?”

“¿Y tú vas a estar aquí?” por alguna razón Jaime había empezado a temer a su padre.

“Si tú quieres.”

“Quiero lo que tú quieras.” le gustaba ponerlo en apuros. “¿Por qué no preparas la cena mientras yo hablo con él?” lo vio suspirar de alivio.

“Hecho.”

Aquella tarde estuvo entretenida con su padre, entretenida regañando a su propio padre quién se había buscado otra novia que tenía la misma edad que ella. No le molestaria si supiera que iba enserio pero como siempre está sería una más.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se asomó al salón donde vio un humo muy oscuro.

“¿Jaime?” se preocupó al no verlo y tosió un poco acercándose.

“No, Brienne no te acerques.” salió de aquella nube de humo y la abrazó por los hombros llevándola a su habitación de nuevo. “Mierda, lo siento. Estaba siguiendo una receta de YouTube, esto no debería haber pasado.”

Ella se rió al verlo tan fastidiado.

“Haremos lo siguiente. Tú abre puerta y ventanas mientras yo pido una pizza.”

El asintió sabiendo que era lo mejor.

Una vez hubo llegado la pizza se sentaron en su cama, hombro contra hombro, para comerse la pizza.

“No se que ha pasado, esta noche debía ser perfecta.”

“¿Perfecta por qué?” mordió el trozo de la pizza sin darle mayor importancia.

“Bueno... y-yo quería.” él se levantó quedando de rodillas frente a ella. “¿Sabes por qué corté con Margaery?”

“Nunca me quisiste contar.” negó con la cabeza.

“Porque me puso la posición en la que tenía que elegir entre tú, el bebé, y ella.” Brienne dejó la pizza y lo miró preocupada.

“Lo siento, yo no sabía.”

“No, no es tu culpa. Qué esa relación no funcionará es solo mi culpa. Porque no podía ver mi vida sin ti y el bebé, pero si podía ver mi vida sin ella. ¿Me comprendes?”

“Yo tampoco puedo ver mi vida sin ti. Eres mi amigo de prácticamente toda mi vida...” él la interrumpió.

“No, no lo entiendes. No puedo ver mi vida sin ti en ella, románticamente.”

Un silencio se promulgó cuando Brienne no supo contestarle.

“Creia que solo me veías como una amiga.”

“Si, te veo como amiga, pareja y madre de mi hijo o hija.”

“Y-yo no se...” él la calló agarrándole la mano.

“Brienne, ¿quieres ser mi novia?”


	7. EPISODIO SEIS

ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS 2020  
Si echaba la vista hacia atrás vería cuanto había cambiado su vida. Con una pareja que nunca hubiese imaginado y un fantástico y hermoso hijo, que no la dejaba dormir nunca. Al menos Jaime se quedaba a su lado para cuidar de su pequeño también.

“Leoncito, por favor. Te lo pido suplicando de rodillas, mamá y papa quieren dormir.” escuchó a Jaime en la madrugada, también los sollozos de su hijo así que se levantó.

“¿Tendrá hambre? ¿Hay que cambiarle?”

“Tranquila Brienne, creo que solo llora porque quiere levantar a todo el edificio.”

Cuando se vio descubierto, el niño pareció durmirse. Desde luego era eso. Pero no le importaba, podía seguir durmiendo.

Aquel día de Acción de Gracias lo pasarían todos juntos, habían decidido que separarse aquel día les daba mala suerte.

La cena la había preparado Sansa así que estaría deliciosa, eso tranquilizó a Brienne. Ya que no confiaba en nadie más para una cena tan importante.

Una vez sentados todos dieron gracias por lo que tenían. Brienne no se separó de la pequeña cuna de su hijo, que coloco a su lado como si fuera a cenar con ellos.

“Yo doy gracias por el trabajo tan impresionante que tengo.” Arya fue la primera.

“Yo doy gracias por la mujer que tengo a mi lado.” Gendry la miro a su lado y Arya lo golpeó.

“Yo doy gracias por la madre de mi hijo.” Brienne lo miró sonrojándose.

“Yo doy gracias por mí hijo.” no se atrevió a meterlo también dentro de saco.

“Yo doy gracias por mí nuevo sobrino que es hermoso.” Sansa le hizo caras al niño, aunque este estaba durmiendo.

“Yo doy gracias por todos los amigos que tengo, que han hecho de mi vida un paraíso.” todos miraron mal a Tyrion. “¿Qué?”

“No puedes decir eso, nos dejas mal a todos.” Arya le tiró un trozo de pan.

Entre risas y anécdotas la noche terminó agradablemente.

“Si quieres nos llevamos a nuestro sobrino. Seguro necesitáis una noche en paz.” Sansa lo cogió de sus brazos cuando terminó de darle el pecho.

“No hace falta, es muy pequeño aún, no quiero...”

“Brienne.” Tyrion la interrumpió. “Lo cuidaremos como nuestro sobrino, no te preocupes.”

Vio como su pequeño salió, no debía preocuparse.

“Brienne.” Jaime la agarró de la mano llevándola a la habitación. “Está al otro lado del descansillo y con sus titos.” ella asintió y sintió unos labios sobre su cuello. “Además, por fin tenemos una noche para nosotros y sobretodo tranquilos.”

Atacó sus labios antes de hablar. Lo comprendía, desde aquella noche en la que estuvieron juntos no había pasado más. Si habían tenido juegos cuando estaba embarazada pero nunca se habían unido igual que la primera vez.

Sintió la cama contra su espalda y abrió las piernas dejándolo caer encima suya. Así tuvo la oportunidad de desnudarlo.

Ya estaban piel contra piel, sus órganos se rozaron haciéndolos gemir. Y ya no lo soportaron más, se unieron hasta dejarse llevar al clímax.


	8. EPISODIO SIETE

NAVIDAD 2020  
Iban a pasar la primera navidad juntos, como familia y así no podía faltar el padre de ella, el padre de él y sus hermanos. Debido a las restricciones no podían ser más pero sus la pasarían en el piso de los hermanos.

“Hola papa, Cersei.” vio como entraban. Su hermana era hermosa, ya lo había pensando al saber que eran mellizos. Pero aún así la había sorprendido. “Papa, tú ya conoces a Brienne y al pequeño león.” se acercó a ellos y le dio la mano. “Cersei, esta es Brienne. Mi novia. Y este es Leo, nuestro pequeño ángel.” cogió al bebé enseñandoselo a su hermana.

“Encantada Brienne, has hecho un buen trabajo aguantando a mi hermano.”

La puerta volvió a sonar, ahora abriendo Brienne para encontrarse con su padre.

“Papa.” casi olvidó que no podía abrazarlo, pero le dio la mano en el último momento.

“Esto es un fastidio. No sabes la de colas que me he tenido que comer desde la isla.”

Tras presentarse todos, pasaron a cenar. Qué gracias a la magnífica cocinera que tenía como amiga, todo había quedado en un buffet pequeño para que no tuvieran que sentarse apegotonados.

La cena había transcurrido con tranquilidad, risas y susurros. Y sin duda con un solo anfitrión popular, el pequeño Leo.

“Se está llevando toda a atención. No es justo, nos habíamos arreglado para estar guapos y el con un chupete y un babero se come a todos.” Jaime se quejó, haciéndola reír.

“¿No estarás celoso?” lo abrazó por los hombros juntando sus frentes. “Tu tienes la atención más especial.”

“¿A si? ¿La de quién?” ella le golpeó suvemente riéndose, aunque fue interrumpida por unos labios.

“No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de que estemos solos, desnudos, bajo las sábanas de la cama y tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.” ella lo calló con otro beso.

En cuanto llegó la noche, Jaime no perdió la oportunidad de dormir rápido a su bebé y cumplir su promesa de poseerla.


	9. EPISODIO OCHO

NOCHEVIEJA 2020  
Brienne se levantó algo triste. Una discusión con Jaime y lo había mandado a dormir a su casa.  
Todo porque uno quería pasar la nochevieja a solas con ella, y ella quería pasar la nochevieja con sus amigos y su hijo.

En la cena, se habían sentado separados. Con la mala suerte de que Brienne había quedado al lado de Tyrion y sabía que iba a regañarla por la pelea tonta con su hermano.

“Brienne, deberiais hablarlo. No vais a estar así y sobretodo en nochevieja. Tenéis un niño en común.”

De refilón vio a Jaime salir al descansillo, seguramente para fumar. No le gustaba cuando fumaba pero no era nadie para prohibirselo.

Se levantó dejando a su bebé junto a Sansa y a Tyrion y salió detrás de él. No lo vio pero la puerta de su piso estaba entreabierta así que se asomó quedando asombrada.

Ahora comprendía porque quería pasar la nochevieja solos. Aunque para ella siempre había sido una fecha familiar, Jaime le invitó a pasar los últimos minutos del año a solas y debió sospechar porque.

Su salón estaba rodeado de pétalos de rosas iluminadas por la luz del árbol de navidad. Pero lo más sorprendente fue ver el camino que hacían las rosas hasta aquel hombre del que se había enamorado tiempo atrás.

“¿Recuerdas que todo empezó justo aquí?” el hombre escondía algo tras su espalda pero el movimiento que hizo después hizo que Brienne soltara el aire, que estaba manteniendo, en un suspiro. Él se arrodilló manteniendo una mano con una rosa al frente. “Brienne.”

Ella se dirigió hacia él intentando mantenerse pasiva, aunque unas lágrimas lo habían estropeado.

“Jaime.” susurró al llegar a su lado. “Y-yo-...” agarró la rosa pinchandose con ella. “Auch.”

“Dios, lo siento. Déjame ver.” él agarró su mano dejando caer una cajita.

Brienne al verla se agachó frente a él y la cogió mirándola asombrada.

“Eso deberia tenerlo yo.” Jaime lo cogió y suspirando la abrió. “Brienne, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?”

Por más que lo intentaba no lograba pronunciar palabra, lo cual puso nervioso a Jaime.

“La gente suele decir no. ¡O si! Pero dec...” lo interrumpió con un beso sonriendo en mitad de este. “¿Eso es un si?” ella lo volvió a besar. “Brienne.”

“Si, si, si. Un millón de veces si.”

En ese momento escucharon a todo el mundo felicitarse y unos fuegos artificiales afuera.

“Feliz año nuevo, mi amor.”

“Feliz 2021, Jaime.” lo abrazó aún sin creerse lo que había pasado.

El nuevo año empezaba con un momento feliz y con un nuevo prometido.


End file.
